


Stay Close, Dear

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little of humor I guess, Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir, Adrien August, And gives them food names, Chat Noir save some kitties, Day 13: Found Family, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Where Chat Noir spends the day trying to find a family for five kittens and Ladybug watches it closely with an amused smile.Adrien August Day 13 ― Found Family
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Stay Close, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing about this story is that I write while my own cat got missed for two days (he ran to do… what animals like to do, ya know). So it’s kinda short bc I just hadn’t the feeling to write. At least, my cat return home!   
> But I hope its good beside all of this. Enjoy~

The meowing sound was unmistakable for Chat Noir's skilled ear. In a matter of seconds, he slipped into an alley where he discovered the source of the noise: a box with five little cats.

“Hey, little buddies!,” he greeted them cheerfully. “Where's your mommy?”

The hero looked around, with no sign of adult cats around. The alley was located in a commercial area of the city, giving few loopholes to think they were lost. They were probably kitties of a domestic cat that were discarded in the world, despite being very young and inexperienced.

It made his heart ache. Moving closer to the box, Chat Noir studied the little kittens.

The first was yellowish, the second was more orange and whiter, the third was totally white, the fourth was black with white paws and the last one was mottled and gray. The quintet meowed continuously, scratching the cardboard box where they were standing.

What could he do in this kind of situation?

***

“What could I do in this kind of situation?,” the feline asked his partner when she questioned why he was holding a box full of kitties.

“Send them to competent authorities like the animal shelter?,” replied Ladybug.

“Have you ever visited an animal shelter? It’s depressing. And another thing, why wait for strangers to find a home for these little ones when _I_ can do it myself? I need to honor my inner animal, my lady.”

The heroine looked at him uncertainly. It was a calm Sunday, interrupted that early afternoon after lunch by a small accident that was rescued in time by the heroes. However, Chat Noir found himself a new mission and as much as Ladybug thought it best to leave it to the adults, the partner was adamant.

He was going to give a home to those five abandoned kitties, even if it took all day. He was persistent like that.

She looked into the box, taking a closer look at the animals. Chat had given each of them a name, respectively: Croissant, Macaron, Lemonpie, Affogato and Cinder. The Marinette inside her blamed herself for addicting him to her family's pastries ― but in fact, the hero really liked sweets. She was just unsure about Cinder though.

Macaron and Lemonpie meowed at her while Croissant tried to climb the box out, but Ladybug quickly returned him inside.

“This yellowing is just like me. He hates being arrested,” laughed Chat Noir.

“Ok then. You can try to get families for the kitties. I'll watch you closely.”

“Admit it, bugaboo, you want to stay close with the kitty crew here.”

“When I get home, I will be looking for _dogs_ on my cellphone for an entire hour because my quota of cats a day is over,” replied the girl, throwing the yo-yo forward and taking the lead.

The blonde's laughter was audible and the feline quintet meowed together.

The day that followed from that moment was busy and exhausting. Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof, from house to house and from park to park showing the alley kittens to people. Unfortunately, the circumstances differ widely in these situations.

Some cannot financially support a cat, some already have many animals and others don’t like animals, among other excuses. But the boy didn't blame anyone. Everyone had the right to choose whether or not to want a cat, as long as they treated them properly despite everything. Ladybug's eye watched the rest of the novel unfold.

Around three o'clock, they started to have more luck and Lemonpie found a family. A rich girl thought she was cute and she promised the hero herself that she would give everything the little cat would need.

Affogato was the second to leave Chat Noir's hands, finding Wayhem's warm embrace that offered to shelter the kitten. Adrien made a mental note to talk to the fan-friend later about the kitty and how they were going. After him, Macaron was adopted by a gentle old lady dressmaker who wanted some company.

The news then started to spread ― thanks to Alya's posts on Ladyblog ― and Croissant also got an owner. Or rather several owners. A small orphanage in Paris offered to have him as a pet for the children along with a dog that had also been abandoned weeks ago.

Finally, little Cinder was left and the day was almost over.

“I'll need to go home soon,” murmured the blonde.

“Me too,” sighed Ladybug beside him. “But don't give up, okay? Try some more. It's an incredible thing that you're doing, Chat. Good luck.”

Upon saying goodbye, the girl left a small kiss on her partner's cheek and throwed the yoyo to leave. It was Cinder walking by his left arm that woke Chat Noir from the daydreamy expression on his face. He laughed and took the kitty in a better position, leaving it close to his chest.

“Stay close, little one. We'll get you a nice house.”

And so, the hero continued his mission until, at the end of the day, he made a risky decision. He had already offered Cinder to _all_ Paris, except for a certain mansion of a certain fashion designer with a model son who managed to be quite convincing when luck was on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Useless curiosity: the four kitties have the initials of our protagonists (C, M, L, A).   
> Croissant and macaron are pastries that is always in the show. Lemonpie is the English for “tarte citron” that is obviously a pie made of lemon and Affogato is a Italian dessert that is actually a drink.  
> Also Cinder will appears in a future story called “Mr. Clawsome” (prompt of the day 15th)  
> I’ll wait for you all there <3


End file.
